Don't Give Up - LIGHTNING CHALLENGE & Little Talks spin off
by XoXSea-wolfXoX
Summary: The LIGHTNING CHALLENGE by HyaHya :D Glacies decides to try and help Vlad get back on track with a blast from the past . K because I was good and didn't swear :D


**LIGHTNING CHALLENGE**

**A dreamer**** :**_A rare gene that can be found in all three species but can only be unleashed via hybrids .Dreamers are fortune tellers that can see into peoples minds and from that tell them their future .They have powers that many can only dream of .._

_A spin off of my story little talks - anyone who hasn't read it heres a quick summary to get you up to speeds ._

_The Story follows a young tri-bred trapped in her wolf form blah blah blah ends up living with the Draculas and goes on that she approuches Vlad at the end of Loyalties are for breathers where hes drinking blood by the fire .She then leads him into the forest and shows him to a sort of hidden town ..._

* * *

_Glacies slowed to a walk waiting for Vlad to keep up with her ."Why have you dragged me here ?"He asked partially dragging his feet along the floor ._

_"Because I want to show you something ."She barked in reply waiting for the big metal gates before them to open .The gates creaked and groaned as they where prized open from the inside .Glacies trotted inside greeting the boy who'd opened the gate for him ."Come on , there is someone I'd like you to meet ."Glacies easily dodged a mix of vampires zooming about , humans looking aimless as per usual and the odd were-wolf chasing someting or someone .She walked past several modern looking houses , suddenly turning off she rose up onto her back legs pulling down the handle of one door ._

_"Ever heard of knocking ?"Came a voice from the top of the stairs ._

_Glacies just barked in reply knowing the human wouldn't be able to understand her anyway ._

_"Fine I'm coming already !"The voice hissed and began to come closer down the stairs ."Bloody dog .."He muttered as he came into view "what is it this ..."He froze .Having just got out the shower he had thick damp black hair that stuck to his face ._

_"I thought you could use with a friendly face right about now ."Glacies said stepping back "don't give up just yet Vlad , not yet ."She said padding off out of the house ._

_"Where are you going ?"He called after her as she left ._

_"I've got business to attend to , don't worry I'l call you when we need to go ."She barked back as she disappeared into the crowds._

_"That helps ."Vlad muttered turning to look at who exactly had come down the stairs ."Robin ?"He was speechless "Do you..?"He started._

_"Yeah I remember , Laci there gave me my memory back when I first came here ."_

_"What are you even doing here?"Vlad asked leaning against the wall , hands fingers their way down into his pockets ._

_"Long story really , I got fed up , I didnt remember you or vampires or anything really I was practically a goldfish ."Robin chuckled lightly sitting down on the sofa ."Then when the bulling got really bad I gave up and ran off .I was beaten up by the very people I was running from and ended up getting stabbed .Glacies saved me with this strange healing power she's got going , then she led me to this place and I've been here ever since ."_

_"Where is 'here'?"_

_"They just call it the Valley of the Moon , its like a safe heaven for ..well everyone .They've got it all here , humans , vampires and were-wolves , and they all just live in peace , shut off from the outside world we aren't controlled by all these laws and traditions and all that freaky shiz .So what about you , what have you been doing since you left ?"_

_"Long story ."_

_"Well summarize then ."Robin said leaning back running his hand through his hair ._

_"Well I got a tutor , well technically 3 but 2 didn't really cut it .Mum came back and left us with Wolfie , well you'd know him as Barry .He lives with us now and now this new boy Malik has turned up claiming to be dads long lost son and the rightful heir .We've started a treaty between the slayers and the vampires and it started well , we managed to 're-'vamp' a few getting them using blood banks or soya-blood .Then there was the predictiment impaver that basically was supposed to show us the future but instead released a powermad sycopath vampire with some serious twitching issues "_

_"Not much then ?"Robin said raising one eyebrow ._

_"No not really ."_

_"Had anymore luck with the girls ? Without using your dads love potion maybe ?"He teased._

_"its complicated .."Vlad said looking abit sheepish ._

_"Spill ?"_

_"I met a girl , Erin , she saved Ingrid and was pretending to be a half-fang and then there was this whole feast thing where dad was going to roast her alive as part of some old tradition .I saved her but found out she was a breather in the process ,yeah , then we found out she was a slayer .Then dad got me engaged to Adze , which I got out of but Adze used these old dark magic rings and well threw a fire-ball at she was dieing and well I didn't have much choice ..."Vlad was cut of _

_"You bite someone ?!"Robin sat upright suddenly "I never actually thought you would ."_

_"urm ..thanks ..I guess .Well anyway she hates me now and is teaming up with Ingrid ."_

_"Ouch ."Robin replied looking sympathetic ._

_"What about you ?"Vlad asked moving over to sit on the sofa opposite ._

_" A few , although there is this one girl .Jodie , She's really hot and really smart too ."_

_They continued to talk about their lives now and back when they'd last seen each other for what seemed like only a matter of moments before Glacies re-appeared ."hate to break this to you Vlad but we've got ten minutes left , jst got to get this collar off then we have to go or the sun'll catch us out ."She called before vanishing once more ._

_"I guess this is goodbye ."Robin said standing up "For now atleast , come back and visit anytime ."_

_"I will .Bye Robin ."Vlad said simply turning away , glancing briefly at Robin over his shoulder ._

_"Bye Vlad ."_


End file.
